


Victor Nikiforov’s No Dating Rule

by Winchestergirl83



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Yuri Plisetsky, Jealousy, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Parents, Protective Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestergirl83/pseuds/Winchestergirl83
Summary: Yuri is happily being raised by his two overprotective dads, Yuuri and Victor. While sometimes their overprotectiveness is sweet, Victors no dating rule is one that Yuri simply cannot agree with. Especially when he is hopelessly in love with his friend Otabek. Rules are meant to be broken, right?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Victor Nikiforov’s No Dating Rule

To say Yurios parents were protective was an understatement. 15 years old and he was not allowed to date, not allowed to be out after 10:00, his phone was tracked, and being small meant his parents still treated him like a baby. As much as he swore and as annoyed as he could get, he didn’t mind the attention.

He liked when his Papa would make sure he wore a jacket because he didn’t want him to get sick, and when he would hug him tightly after coming home from tutoring. He liked that his Dad would brag about how he would probably surpass the number of gold medals he had and that he would carry him to bed when he was tired. He could never tell them how much he actually enjoyed these things, but he did.

He did not however like that whenever he fell he was immediately pulled off the ice by his Papa and told he was done skating for the day (he’s gotten really good at not falling). You would think with his dads being world class skaters they would be ok with him falling, unfortunately that was not the case. He hated that when anyone would flirt with him in front of his dad, his dad would tell them that he was just a baby and not allowed to date so to kindly leave his innocent child alone. Of course because he’s Victor, he would do it in a charming sort of way but there was fire in his eyes. Whenever this happened he usually would mutter to his Russian dad that he wasn’t a baby, which would only make him chuckle and say “I know, but you’re my baby!” Causing Yuri to blush.

Today started off like any other practice day. Yuri didn’t have to go to tutoring so instead he woke up and went downstairs, his Papa already making breakfast for everyone before they went to the rink.

“Morning little one”

Yuri rolled his eyes at the Japanese man, his papa was only 3 inches taller than him and yet he felt the need to call him little one.

“Papa I’m not little. I’m 15 and one of the best skaters in the world. You and dad need to get that through your heads”

Yuuri smiled his usual kind smile and gave the answer Yuri is used to hearing, “sorry but you are my little one! Now eat up and get ready. I have to drop you off at the rink”

Yuri lifted his head up, unsure if he heard him correctly. “Drop me off? Don’t you have practice today too? Is dad letting you skip?”

“Your Dad and I have errands to run today. We have to go look at our new costumes for this season and meet with your tutor to discuss how your schedule now that competition season is beginning.”

Yuri nodded and tried to contain his excitement. He liked practicing with his dads but no dads meant more time on the ice and less check ins and snack breaks and worried eyes. Just as he was getting up to put his dishes away his dad came downstairs.

“Yuuri are you sure we can’t just do all of the errands after practice? I’m sure Yurio would rather have us there just in case...”

“First, it’s Yuri. Not Yurio. Second, I do not want you there and things will be fine. I’m not going to kill myself on the ice the one day you guys aren’t there.”

He shouldn’t have said that. He knew he shouldn’t have said it and yet he did. He watched both his parents eyes widen with concern at the thought of their son dying.

“Maybe we should cancel...”

“Papa no I swear I’ll be fine! I’ll even call and check in with you guys, just please trust me! I swear I’ll be ok.”

Both of his parents looked at each other, having one of their silent conversations, before looking at him and nodding.

Yuri sighed slightly in relief, thank fuck. He really needs a break from the hover parenting. He quickly hugged both of his parents before walking upstairs to go get changed, putting on a pair of black leggings and a light blue shirt. He threw on a blue hoodie with a white tiger on it and some black vans. He quickly grabbed his bag and headed back downstairs.

“Ready?”

The drive to the rink was mostly quiet, but when they arrived his parents both turned around and looked at him.

“Call every hour”

“Make sure to stop and eat the lunch I packed for you”

“If someone tries to bother you, tell them they do not want to get on my bad side”

“I put a first aid kit in your bag just in case”

“Are you sure you’re going to be ok without us? Yuuri maybe we should stay...”

Yuri couldn’t take it anymore.

“GUYS! I’m not a baby! I will be fine! I will call and I will eat but I need you two to calm the fuck down.”

“Yuri! Language!”

“Sorry Papa” he muttered. He finally grabbed his bag and got out of the car, waving goodbye to his parents.

With another sigh of relief he walked into the building, took off his hoodie, got his skates out and he was off. He practiced his jumps with ease, enjoying having the rink all to himself for a moment. That moment didn’t last when the door opened, causing Yuri to stop what he was doing and look at the door.

Otabek.

Yuri had seen him before and they had talked a few times but his dad always interrupted. The 18 year old was someone Yuri admired, and found extremely attractive although he’d never say it out loud. Despite the fact that they had only talked in person a handful of times, they surprisingly texted quite a bit. Otabek was the ice that reigned in the fire that was Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. He smiled and waved at the man who waved back.

This day just got a whole lot better.


End file.
